If Everyone Cared
by Evermore21
Summary: My first Spidey story. It goes along with the first film. Kim Parker is Peter's younger sister. She has feelings for her best friend Harry, but he only likes her as a friend. rated T for later chapters. ON HOLD
1. Kimmy

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, this is my first Spiderman story. This goes right along with the first film with some changes in the plot.**

**I was inspired to write this because of James Franco and the song "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback. It's such a great song.**

**I will write stories for the other two films and possibly I'll write a third story for the fourth Spiderman movie if they decide to make it.**

**I own nothing except for Kim and Josie.**

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 1: Kimmy**

* * *

Kim Parker lay asleep in her bed. Her long brown hair was tossed about on her pillow. Her brother, Peter, walked into her room. He sighed, seeing that she was still asleep. "Typical." he thought, shaking his head.

"Sis, wake up." He began to poke her to try and wake her up. She turned away from him, aggravated. He poked her several more times until she swatted his hand away and sat up slowly.

"Alright! I'm up!" Peter laughed as she rubbed her eyes.

"C'mon, breakfast's ready." She nodded and stood up as he left the room. She walked over to her dresser and put on a red T-shirt, jeans, and her black sneakers. She tied her hair back and ran down to the kitchen.

"Morning!" She smiled as Aunt May and Uncle Ben came into view.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty's finally awake!" Kim laughed as she sat down at the table. Uncle Ben would always joke about her laziness and the jokes would always make her laugh.

"Morning, dear." Aunt May greeted her as she put a plate of food in front of Kim. She was having pancakes and bacon, her favorite breakfast dish. A few minutes later, Kim was done with breakfast.

She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. Her and Peter would be late to catch the bus if they didn't hurry.

"Peter, let's go!! We're gonna be late!" She grabbed her bag and jacket in a hurry.

"Bye!" She waved to her aunt and uncle and ran out the door.

She ran all the way to the bus stop. She knew that she wan't late because she saw Mary Jane Watson. She knew Peter had a crush on her but Kim didn't see that was so great about her at all.

Mary Jane is dating Flash Thompson. Kim absolutely hates the jerk. Flash and his guys were always so mean to Peter. She sighed, knowing that it wasn't something to get mad over at the moment.

A minute later, the bus arrived. As Mary Jane got on, Kim looked back to see if Peter was coming. She sighed, noticing Peter wasn't there.

"Hey, get on!!" She gave the bus driver an angry look as she got on the bus. Her friend Josie waved to her, so Kim sat down next to Josie.

"Hey you excited for the trip?" Kim scoffed and looked out the window. She forgot it was the day of the trip to Columbia University to see the science department.

"Yeah, I guess." Peter was extremely excited for the trip and then he never shows up at the bus stop.

"Hey, look." Josie pointed to the side mirror on the bus. Kim could see that someone was chasing after the bus. It was Peter!

Everyone except Kim and Josie began laughing as Peter tried to stop the bus. Kim got up and walked to the bus driver, anger evident in her eyes.

"Would you stop the bus please?" The bus driver sighed and did as he was asked. The laughter turned into groans as Pete walked onto the bus.

Kim gave him a smile and sat back down next to Josie. She saw a badly made paper ball hit Peter in the face and sighed. As Peter was walking to find a seat, he looked at M.J. One of Flash's men took that chance and tripped Peter.

Now, Kim was pissed. Josie saw the anger in her eyes and grabbed a hold of Kim's arms, not wanting anyone to get hurt. Peter grabbed his glasses and got up from the floor. Again, people were laughing at him.

He found an empty seat and sat down quietly. Kim looked at her brother sadly. She wished that Flash would get what he deserves for picking on Pete. She gave her brother a smile and he smiled back.

She knew that one day, Peter would show everyone that he wasn't a geek. He would show them all a tougher, stronger side of his personality. She just didn't know that day would come sooner than she thought it would.

**Alright, the first chapter's done and the second one's coming. I spent all night on this chapter, so bare with me if something doesn't sound right or that something isn't spelled right. Please review!**


	2. Harry Osborn

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to Storm Princess, Big Spider-Man Fan, and AdaYuki for reviewing my last chapter! I've been writing this chapter for 2 days on and I'm glad it's finally finished.**

**This chapter will be way longer than the last chapter. It's probably the longest chapter I have written for a story so far.**

**Oh, I've started school so I won't be able to update as much but I'll to update at least once a week.**

**I own nothing except for Kim and Josie.**

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 2: Harry Osborn**

* * *

Eventually, the bus arrived at Columbia University. When Kim and Josie got off, Flash sent an angry look towards her. She scoffed and turned to see Peter, who was the last one off the bus.

"I'll catch up with you later." Josie nodded and ran over her other friends. Kim walked over to Peter, who was staring at Mary Jane. He seemed to be sad about something.

"Pete, are you okay?" He turned to his sister and gave her a comforting smile. "I'm fine." Kim smiled back as they began to follow the other students into the university.

"Kim! Pete!" They both stopped when they heard a very familiar voice call out their names. They turned to see their good friend Harry running up to them.

"Hey Harry!" Peter waved as Kim desperately tried not to blush when she noticed that Harry was smiling at her.

"Harry!" They turned to see his father, Norman Osborn, walking up to them with Harry's backpack in hand. Norman handed Harry his backpack then turned to Kim and Peter.

"Dad, this is Peter Parker." Norman had a confident smile on his face as he shook Peter's hand.

"I've heard all about you, Peter." He turned his attention to Kim, who was moving strands of her from her eyes.

"And who is this beautiful young girl?" Kim smiled at Norman. She looked over at Harry, who seemed angry at himself for not introducing her.

"I'm Kim. I'm Peter's sister." Norman gently took her hand and shook it. He seemed pretty nice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kim smiled again and nodded as Norman turned back to Peter.

"So, Peter, I hear you're quite the science wiz." Peter nodded, happy to finally be acknowledged for his smarts. As they began to talk about science, Kim and Harry rolled their eyes. Science wasn't one of their best subjects at all.

As the two stopped talking, their teacher, Mr. Tucker, called over to them. "Hey! C'mon you three!"

"It was nice to meet you two." Peter and Kim nodded and shook Norman's hand one last time before following the other students into the university.

The university was huge and the science department was as well. "Hey guys! That's the most advanced electron microscope on the eastern seaboard!" Harry and Kim nodded, pretending to be interested. Kim was happy that Peter was enjoying himself so much.

The lady giving them the tour led them over to some cases. Inside the cases were spiders! Kim began to feel slightly sick as her phobia began to take hold. The spider in the closest case jumped, making Kim step back to Harry's side.

"You alright?" She looked up at him and saw that he was worried about her. She nodded as they moved to the next spider case. Kim stayed by his side this time.

The spider was pulling what looked like small dead animals into it's web. Kim's phobia fully took over. She began to shake slightly and she turned her head away.

"You sure you're okay?" Harry was beginning to really worry about her now. She nodded but Harry knew that she was lying. The same guy that tripped Pete on the bus began pushing him so that he couldn't take any pictures.

"Leave him alone!" Kim was glad that Harry was defending Peter for her.

"Or what?" Flash's right hand man asked and the rest of the gang began to laugh.

"Or his father will fire your father." Flash's gang laughed again. God, Flash is a prick.

"What's daddy gonna do? Sue me?" Flash grabbed Harry's jacket but Harry wasn't in the least bit afraid of him. Mr. Tucker stopped Flash before the talk became a fight. As Flash and the others walked to the next case, Harry noticed that Kim had become pale.

"Mr. Tucker, can I take Kim out into the hall?" Mr. Tucker saw how pale Kim looked and nodded. Harry put his arm around her waist so that she could use him to support herself as they walked out into the hall.

He felt her shaking and remembered Peter telling him that Kim was afraid of spiders. He led her over to a bench and helped her as they sat down.

"You know, you could have told me, Kim." She nodded, unsure if she was strong enough to say something.

"I wouldn't have minded missing this tour." Kim giggled softly and smiled at him. He smiled back and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder for a moment, happy that Harry was there for her.

"Thank you for doing this, Harry." He looked down and was happy that she wasn't as pale as before.

"No problem." Kim liked the feeling of his arm around her. After a moment, Harry removed his arm and stood up from the bench.

"I guess I should get back." Kim nodded and Harry gave her a smile. He nodded and went back to the tour. A few seconds later, Josie ran up to her. Kim laughed slightly as Josie pushed past people in the hall.

"Oh my God Kim! Are you okay?" Kim nodded and Josie sat down beside her. Remembering that Harry's arm was a round her a few seconds ago, she smiled and blushed a little.

"I heard what happened to you and Pete." Kim shuddered, thinking about the moment that Harry was defending Peter and how much of a prick Flash was as he was about to start a fight with Harry.

"I'm glad your okay, Kim." She gave Josie a smile and saw Mr. Tucker and Harry pass them by. Josie saw that the two were staring at each other and smiled. Now she could make Kim blush just by mentioning him.

Soon after that, the trip was over. Josie got out her cell phone and called her sister to come pick her and Kim up. As Josie's sister arrived, so did the bus. Kim looked over at Peter as Josie got in the car.

Pete seemed almost as pale as she was at the moment. Was he getting sick? Josie called her name, bringing Kim out of her thoughts. She got in and Josie's sister drove off. As Josie thanked her sister, Kim began to feel sick again.

She wondered what happened to make Peter look so sick and pale. She remembered seeing him holding his right hand. Was he bitten by something while she was gone?

"So, is Harry your knight in shining armor?" Kim looked at Josie, somewhat surprised, as Josie giggled. Kim laughed slightly and smiled. He was her knight in shining armor, but she wasn't about to tell Josie that.

"No, he was just being nice to me." She knew Josie wouldn't believe it, but Josie gave her a smile and nodded. Josie began singing to a song on the radio, so Kim looked out the window and watched everything pass by.

Before she knew it, they were parked outside her aunt and uncle's house. Kim grabbed her bag as Josie put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Get plenty of rest, okay?" Kim nodded and got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow!" The two friends waved and the car sped off down the street. She slowly walked into the house, the sickness growing.

"Hey there, kiddo." She weakly smiled at her aunt and uncle and put her bag on the couch.

"My dear, are you sick?" She nodded to Aunt May and slowly walked up the stairs.

"I'm just gonna lay down for a bit." Aunt May and Uncle Ben exchanged worried glances to each other as Kim walked into her room. She kicked off her shoes and laid down on her bed.

She felt herself begin to shake, so she pulled a blanket over her. She began playing her mp3 player and closed her eyes. Eventually, she fell asleep. The only thing going through her mind was that perfect moment that she had with Harry. Well, to her, it was perfect.

**Finally! I editted this chapter for a couple days, arguing to myself if I liked one thing or not and it made me aggravated. On a happier side, this chapter had Harry in it!! There will be more little moments with Kim and Harry in future chapters. Please review!**


	3. A Strange Yet Wonderful Day

**Author's Note:**

**Yay!!! Another chapter is up!! I have edited this a lot and now, I finally like it enough to stop.**

**Harry will reveal a little bit of his feelings for Kim in this chapter. I was listening to a lot of romantic songs so… yeah.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing except for Kim, Josie, and June.**

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 3: A Strange Yet Wonderful Day**

Kim was woken up by some sort of ringing. She reached over and continually hit the "snooze" button on her clock, but the ringing continued. She finally realized that it was her phone that was ringing. She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" Kim had a feeling of who had called her and she knew that her feeling was right.

"Hey Kim!" She wasn't ready for Josie's cheerfulness at all since she just woke up.

"So, are you coming to school today?" She did feel better than she did yesterday when they were on the trip.

"Yeah I'm going." She could hear Josie jumping up and down in happiness, which made Kim laugh slightly.

"Do you want me to pick you up?' Kim didn't want to face Flash at all today, knowing that it would make her angry.

"Sure." Kim got up from her bed with a sigh. She could hear Josie giggle on the other line and Kim shook her head.

"Okay! I'll pick you up in a little bit!" As soon as Josie was off the other line, Kim hung up her phone.

She stretched, walked over to the mirror, and looked at herself. Her hair was almost a total mess. She went to her closet and she put on a black t-shirt, jeans that had rips on the knees, and her black converse.

She tied her hair back in a ponytail then grabbed her cell phone. She put it in her pocket and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"There she is! Feeling any better today?" She smiled at Uncle Ben as she entered the kitchen, now fully awake.

"Yeah, I'm better." Uncle Ben nodded as Kim gave him and May a quick hug. She grabbed a piece of toast and went into the living room as she took a small bite of the toast.

Through the window, she saw Josie pull up in her car so she quickly finished her toast. She grabbed her back pack and ran to the door.

"Bye!" Kim waved to her aunt and uncle then walked out the door. She went over to Josie's car and got in, putting her back pack in the back seat. When she turned to Josie, she gave Kim a friendly smile.

"I'm glad your okay, Kim." She smiled back at Josie and noticed that she was more cheery than she was on the phone earlier.

"What?" Josie giggled at Kim as she drove off, making Kim feel a little confused about what she was giggling at.

"Well, I was thinking about yesterday when you and Harry were together." Kim shook her head causing Josie to giggle again.

"I told you nothing happened between us there." Josie had a feeling that Kim was hiding something from her, but shook the thought away.

"Whatever you say, Kim." Josie turned on the radio. One of their favorite songs came on so they began to sing to it. After the song finished, the two girls laughed as the school came into view.

Josie parked then they grabbed their bags from the back and got out of the car. They entered the school and walked through the halls until June, another good friend, walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Kim and Josie hugged June in turn and gave her a smile.

"Hey June." They began walking again to their first period class and Flash rudely bumped into her. She wanted to punch him in the face but Josie and June held her back. She calmed herself down and they continued walking.

"Anyways, how was the trip?" Kim groaned, not wanting to be reminded about the day before.

"It was so horrible." June looked at Kim, feeling confused.

"Well, it wasn't that bad when I think about it." Kim gave Josie a stern look as June grew excited. She was always interested in other people's lives.

"Oh, what happened?" Josie knew that Kim was gonna be mad but she really wanted to tell June.

"Well, Kim got really pale, which got Harry worried. So, he took her out into the hall and stayed with her for a couple minutes." Kim sighed, hoping that June wouldn't run around and tell the whole school.

"Aww! That's so cute!!" Kim smiled to hide the fact that she was blushing slightly. She was also smiling because of June.

By this time, they reached their classroom. They all walked in to see that Peter was already in his seat. Josie and June sat together, leaving Kim to sit by herself. A minute or two later, the bell rang which indicated the beginning of school.

Kim looked over at her two friends and noticed that they were gossiping as usual. She looked around the room to see if Harry was already there. He wasn't and she could help but get a little worried.

She turned back to the front of the classroom to see Harry run quickly into the class. Mr. Tucker shook his head at Harry, who was breathing heavily.

"Late again, Mr. Osborn? Don't let this happen again." Harry nodded as soon as he caught his breath.

"Go sit down now, Mr. Osborn." He calmly walked over to Kim's table and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Kim." She smiled at him as he put his backpack on the floor and put his jacket on the back of his chair.

"Hey, Harry." She quickly looked over at Josie and June, who were giggling at her. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Harry.

"I didn't think that you'd be here today." She nodded, thinking about how pale she was the day before.

"Well, I'm feeling better today." Kim noticed a slight look of relief in Harry's eyes.

"Good. I was worried about you." Kim looked at him, surprised at what he had just said to her.

"You were worried about me?" Before Harry could answer her, Mr. tucker walked up to their desk impatiently.

"Would you two please join the rest of the class in doing the lab?" Kim looked over to Josie and June, who were well into the lab. She looked back at Peter and as always, he was already finished with it, Mr. Tucker walked over to him, gave him and "A", and asked him to help Kim and Harry with the lab.

"Hey guys." Pete sat on the other side of Kim, making her move closer to Harry. She heard her friends giggle and Kim sighed. With Peter helping them, they finished the lab quickly.

"Everything always happens to one of you two, huh?" Peter looked at Harry, feeling confused about what he meant.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" He laughed which made Peter fell even more confused. Kim didn't want Harry to tell Peter about what happened to her because he would flip out.

"You don't know? Kim got really pale and almost passed out on the trip yesterday, so I took her out to the hallway so that she could get some air." Kim briefly saw panic in Pete's eyes but he quickly calmed down.

"Oh well, thanks for being there for her, Harry." He nodded to Pete as Kim sighed with relief. Josie and June greeted Peter so he began talking to them for a bit. Kim decided to ask Harry why he was worried the day before.

"Um Harry…can I ask you a question?" Harry smiled and nodded his approval.

"Earlier, you said you were worried about me…" Harry put his arm around her shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"Of course I was. You and Pete are the only people who are really nice to me. And plus, you're a really good friend." Kim smiled and nodded to him as the bell rang, ending the class period.

Kim got her stuff and decided to meet up with Josie in their next class, which was Guitar 3. She got there early so she decided to see if her guitar needed to be tuned. She played a tiny bit of a song that she had written.

She stopped playing when Josie walked into the room. She sat down next to Kim after getting her own guitar. Josie put her hair back in a ponytail as well so that it didn't get in her eyes.

"So what were you and Harry talking about?" Kim sighed and turned to Josie.

"He said that he was worried about me yesterday." Kim began to blush just thinking about it.

"Really? That's adorable!" Kim couldn't help but laugh at how excited Josie was. Several people turned around to glare at Kim and Josie.

"I shouldn't tell you these things. You always get excited." She softly strummed a couple notes on her guitar.

"I can't help it! It's so cute!" Kim laughed again so Josie playfully hit her on the shoulder.

"You are my best friend so I'll forgive you." The two laughed and were glared at again, but Kim didn't care. The rest of the class went by quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Kim told Josie she was going to the library instead and Josie nodded and ran to the cafeteria.

She was walking through the halls when Harry caught up to her. She was a little surprised at first but she smiled at him.

"So, why aren't you going to lunch?" She noticed a very slight tone of worry in his voice.

"I'm not that hungry." Harry didn't think that was a good idea but he nodded, not wanting to fight her about it.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Kim looked up at him and shook her head.

"Of course you can, Harry." He gave her a smirk and she couldn't help but think how cute he was when he smirked.

"Cool. Maybe you can help me with our History homework. You know how bad I am at that." Kim laughed and nodded as they continued walking. As they walked past a group of kids, Kim couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Dude, Flash is totally gonna beat up Parker after what he did in the cafeteria." The two ran in that direction and Kim began to feel angry at Flash and scared for Peter. She ran off after the two boys, surprising Harry.

"Kim, wait a minute!" He ran after her as fast as he could. Eventually, he caught up to her and tried to keep up with her.

"Kim, what's going on?" She didn't answer so he just followed her, hoping that she would tell him when they stopped running.

They reached a huge group of kids cheering and shouting, so Kim slowed down a little. She pushed and shoved her way to the front, Harry following her. They reached the front of the group and noticed that Harry was standing next to Mary Jane. Peter was in a fighting stance as Flash and one of his boys stood in front of him.

"Help him Harry!" Kim looked over to Mary Jane who actually looked like she was worried for Peter.

"Which one?" Kim looked back to the fight and Flash pushed his right hand man into the crowd.

Flash tried to punch Peter but he grabbed Flash's hand and surprised everyone in the crowd. Peter then punched Flash and Harry put his arm in front of Kim as Flash went flying through the crowd and fell in front of a teacher and the teacher's food fell on him.

Harry, Mary Jane, and Kim looked at Peter and Harry and Kim smiled at him.

"Pete, that was amazing!" Peter looked over to M.J., who looked somewhat afraid. Peter ran away from everyone as Harry called his name. Kim ran after him and Harry sighed. Kim tried as best as she could to catch up to Peter. Something was definitely wrong with him and she was gonna find out what.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. My life has been pretty hectic lately. Anyway, this chapter is longer so hopefully that will make up for me taking so long. Please review! ^_^**

* * *


	4. Peter's New Strength

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of things happening in my personal life like choir auditions, exams for school, and concerts, so I've been real busy for a while. But now I'll finally updated for you.**

**Ok, the disclaimer:**

**I don't own anyone except for Kim and Josie.**

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 4: Peter's New Strength**

Kim was still chasing Peter even after running several blocks. She hoped that he would stop really soon or else she wouldn't be able to follow him anymore. She felt a little bad for leaving Harry behind, but she needed to make sure that Pete was okay before she could do anything else. She felt that it was her duty as his sister.

"Pete, please wait up!"

He looked behind him to see that she had followed him all this way. Turning his attention to what he was doing, he quickly turned and ran into an alleyway. With a quick sigh, she followed him and was happy to see that he had finally stopped. When she caught up to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

"God Pete, if I wasn't out of breath, I'd hit you right now."

She heard him chuckle, so she glared at him as her breathing was beginning to become normal. She shook her head as she finally caught her breath.

"Why'd you run off, Pete?"

He shrugged which made her sigh. She noticed several strands of her that had come out of the ponytail while she ran, so she took the band off that held it in a ponytail. She pulled her hair back and tightly put it back in the ponytail that it was in.

"I guess I was just nervous…and a little afraid of what happened."

Kim nodded understandingly as she took her hand off of Pete's shoulder. He pulled the sleeve on his right arm down to reveal a small pale spot which looked like it was in the shape of a small web. Then, he turned his hand to reveal the bite he received the day before.

"Peter…oh my God!"

He turned to the brick wall behind them and placed his right hand somewhat high on it. He did the same with his left hand, but put it higher than his right. He continued to do this until his feet came off of the ground. Kim stared in shock and surprise as she watched him. He leaned back slightly and looked down at her, reaching down towards her as much as he could without falling.

"C'mon, Kim. Take my hand."

She argued with herself about what to do for several minutes until she grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, placing her on his back and she quickly grabbed onto him and held onto to him tightly. Peter then continued to climb up the wall, excitement growing as every second passed.

He looked down and let that excitement go in the form of a cheer. That made him begin to pick up speed until they reached the top of the building. Kim was about to jump off until Pete pulled her onto his side.

"Hang on, sis!"

He began to run to the edge of the roof as Kim began to cling desperately to him. When he reached the edge, he jumped and successfully landed on the next roof. He jumped three more rooftops until he stopped. Kim let go of Pete, amazed that she could stand through her fear of heights.

As she stopped shaking, she looked over to her brother who was saying many different little catchphrases. He was also waving his right hand around as he said them. She just stared as he did this several more times until a thin web line shot out from his wrist. She stared in amazement as he repeated what he did a couple seconds before.

Third time's a charm. He did it once again but caught onto the web this time as it attached to a crane a building over. He jumped onto the ledge and looked down at the street below. Kim jumped up beside him, not wanting to look down at all. Pete gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

She sighed as she grabbed onto his back, already knowing what Pete was going to choose. When she grabbed onto him, she was clinging a little harder than before. With a deep breath, he walked off the edge and they began to swing toward the next building. As they passed the street below, Kim kept a strong grip on Peter.

A few seconds later, they made it over the ledge of the building. The only problem was that they were still moving toward a brick wall. Seeing that the ground was right underneath her, Kim let go of her brother and stumbled around for a few seconds as soon as her feet touched the ground.

Peter continued going until he hit the brick wall of the next building. As soon as he hit the floor, she ran over to him, worried. When she reached him, he was faced down in the gravel that covered the roof.

"Pete, you okay?"

He slowly got up, nodding to answer her question. He leaned back on his hands and sighed. When he did this, she noticed a small cut on his forehead so she quickly wiped the blood off of him.

"Remind me to never do that again."

Kim nodded and the two of them began to laugh. After a couple of minutes, they controlled themselves and stopped laughing. They both stood up and Kim was happy that Pete was okay. They both decided that it was time for them to go home. Pete looked down at the ground below to try and see what street they were near. Kim grabbed onto Pete one last time, knowing that he was about to jump again.

He did begin to jump again and she began to wonder if he was getting tired. He continued jumping for an hour or so and Kim could barely hang on anymore.

"Hey Pete, maybe we should just take a bus."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

He jumped down into a deserted alleyway quickly, landing on his feet. She let go of him as soon as they were on the ground. She then leaned against the wall, feeling somewhat exhausted from all that's happened. She looked over to him seeing him beign to breath a little heavy.

"Kim, the only thing is…I don't have any money."

She shook her head as she began to get back a little bit of energy as every second passed.

"Don't worry about that. I have enough money for the two of us."

Pete nodded and helped Kim get off the wall, knowing how mentally exhausted she must be. The two walked down the street until they found a bus they could get on. Like she had said, Kim paid for the both of them. The two sat down and Kim was happy to have the window seat. She always liked to get the window seat but she didn't know why.

With traffic and the other stops, it took another hour and a half for them to get close to their house. They decided to run the rest of the way there. When the finally reached the house, it has been an hour of darkness already. Pete let Kim go in first and the house was almost completely as dark as the night sky, expect for the large street lamp outside.

Kim walked up to her room and didn't bother to turn the light on. She set her bag down beside the bed and laid down. She looked at her clock, noticing that it was almost 10. She sighed, thinking how she was gonna explain what happened to everyone, especially to Harry. She took her shoes off and crawled under her blankets. She closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep, warm and relaxed.

**Yay I updated!! Jk! Anyways, I hope you like it and sorry it took so long. I had tests and SOL to deal with so yeah. Please review to tell me if you like it!!**


	5. True Friendship

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, I'm happy that I'm finally able to update my stories now. I've just been so busy for a while now.**

**To make up for it, I have put more of Harry in this chapter for everyone who's been supportive of me writing this story and my Dark Knight story. It's also for all my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kim, Josie, and June.**

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 5: True Friendship**

Kim had woken up later than usual, being that it was a weekend. She sat up and rubbed her eyes warily. She then stared out her window as the events from the day before played through her head. She couldn't believe that Pete, her brother, had superpowers. Her life had become like a life in the comic books she read.

She forgot that she slept in what she wore yesterday since she was so exhausted. She walked over to her closet and put on a green "Rolling Stones" t-shirt, tattered jeans at the knees, and her converse. She decided to keep her hair down as she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to see Aunt May and gave her a smile.

"Kim, your friends are downstairs. They seem really worried about you."

She had almost forgotten that she hadn't called anyone to explain why she and Pete left in such a rush.

"Okay. Thanks, Aunt May. I'll be down there in a minute."

Her aunt returned the smile and walked over to Pete's door, knocking once. Kim knew that Aunt May must be worried about Peter and she wasn't the only one. Kim was worried about Pete too. She just wanted him to get a little more responsible with the power he had gained.

With a sigh, Kim left her room and walked down the stairs. She went into the living room, where Josie and June were waiting for her. The two stood as soon as Kim entered the room. They ran over to her and grabbed her arms in a worried sort of way.

"Kim, you alright?"

"What happened to you yesterday?"

She couldn't help but laugh at her two friends. She's never seen them this worried and frantic before. They did seem to be rather funny when they're frantic. Josie and June calmed down and laughed with her. After a minute of laughter, they stopped and sat down on the couch.

"So, Kim, tell us what happened to cause you and Pete to run off?"

Kim looked at her two friends and sighed sadly. She wanted to tell them the truth but they would either think she was crazy or Pete would be called a total freak. She didn't want that for him at all.

"Well, Pete was upset about something that is on a family need-to-know basis. So I followed him and helped him with his problem. That's all it was."

Her two friends nodded and Kim was glad they weren't asking anything more about it. She heard someone coming down the stairs and knew that it must have been Peter and Aunt May. Kim turned her attention back to her friends as Josie began to fidget a little.

"What's goin' on, you two?"

June and Josie looked at each other and Josie then began to smile slightly. June stood and sat down next to Kim as Josie stopped fidgeting.

"Well," June began with a smile, "Harry seemed to be worried about you two."

Kim seemed shocked even though Harry told her that before. Her two friends giggled which caused her to blush a little more. Peter walked into the living room which caused all the girls to look over to him. Josie and June waved and gave him friendly smiles. Then Uncle Ben walked into the living room as Peter left. Kim got a bad feeling so she stood and walked over to her uncle.

"Uncle, what's wrong with Pete?"

He sighed sadly and scratched his head, unsure of what to say. "Oh, I don't know. But don't worry, I'll make sure he's okay."

Kim nodded as Uncle Ben grabbed his coat and left. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't stop either of them. The two of them were so stubborn, but who isn't a little stubborn nowadays. Josie and June got up from the couch and they each grabbed one of Kim's arms.

"C'mon Kim! We're taking you out."

June nodded in total agreement and all three girls laughed. Josie and June let go of her arms so Kim ran up to her room quickly. She went to her closet and grabbed a coat and ran back down the stairs. The girls were already waiting for her at the door.

"Aunt May, I'm going out with my friends for a while."

Aunt May walked out of the kitchen and nodded with a smile. Kim gave her a smile in return as May walked up to her.

"Alright dear, but be back by five. I'll have diner ready by then."

Kim nodded and gave her Aunt a small hug before running over to her friends. The three walked outside and Josie ran over to her sister's car. Kim got in the passenger's seat and June was in the back. Josie, of course, was driving. She turned on the car and drove away from Kim's house somewhat quickly.

June reached up, stumbling slightly, and turned the radio on. "Spotlight" by Mute Math came on, causing the three to cheer happily. They all moved to the instrumental solo at the beginning until the first verse came up.

**There ain't a whole lot left to say now**

**You knocked all your wind out**

**You just tried too hard and you froze**

**I know, I know**

**What do ya say? What do ya say?**

Kim knew the rest of the song so she was the one to sing the rest of it. After the song ended, the girls laughed and June sat back in her seat. June then began to giggle, causing Kim to become suspicious of the two.

"Ok, where are we going Josie?" she asked, crossing her arms slightly.

"Alright, the jig's up. We're going to Harry's place." Josie answered her and June nodded in agreement.

"What? Why? And how do you know where he lives?" Kim asked feeling more confused by the second.

"Well, like we said he was worried, so we told him we'd bring you over to his place to explain yesterday." June said giving Kim a small pat on the shoulder.

"Also, he gave us his address and he said that you should call him beforehand." Josie added with a small smirk.

Kim shook her head but couldn't help but smile. Her friends always planned things out way before anything they would all do together. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Harry's number.

She waited for a moment before she heard him answer.

"Hello?"He sounded as if he had just woken up from a nap, which made her giggle slightly.

"Hey Harry. It's Kim." She heard Josie and June giggle and smiled.

"Kim! Hey! So, what's up?" he asked, not remembering his conversation with her friends.

"Well, Josie and June told you yesterday that they were gonna bring me over," she said hearing some more giggles.

"Oh yeah! I remember that," he said with a laugh, "So does that mean they're bringing you over now?"

"Yup, it does." Kim answered him as they got closer to Harry's building.

"Are you close?" He asked her as Kim ran her fingers through her hair. She could tell he was trying to hide his excitement.

"Yeah, we're just a few minutes away." She knew he was smiling on the other side of the phone. She didn't know how she knew, she could just tell.

"Okay then, see you in a few minutes."

With that said, Harry hung up. Kim set her phone in her lap and couldn't help but smile. Josie and June looked at each other and giggled in a very girly way. Kim chuckled and shook her head, happy to have the friends she had.

**Sorry for not updating this for like ever. I've just been so busy for a long time and just got the chance to finish it. Anyway, hoped you guys liked the chapter!**


	6. Happiness and Pain

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all that support during my little hiatus.**

**I've been dealing with a lot in school and it dealt as a lot of stress for me.**

**Anyways, thanks again.**

**Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**If Everyone Cared**

**Chapter 6: Happiness and Pain**

They had arrived at Harry's place rather quickly. Kim grabbed her stuff and began to get out when Josie grabbed her hand. She had one of those mischievous looks that Kim knew oh so well.

"Now Kim, make sure you actually kiss him this time."

Kim scoffed with a shake of her head and June giggled. Ever since she could remember, Josie and June have always been trying to get her and Harry together for a while. She knew that the two were only messing with her, so she didn't get too bothered by it.

"Very funny. I'll see you guys later."

The two waved and Kim smiled. She walked into the building as Josie drove off. The lobby had an old Victorian design that Kim really liked. She pulled out her cell and sent a text to Harry saying that she arrived. A moment later, Harry sent her a reply, telling her that he'd be waiting at his door and also who to reach his penthouse.

She walked into the nearby elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator started, she looked at her watch, wondering what time it was. It was well past mid day, which made her kinda mad. She had slept most of the day and then spent a while getting to Harry's place. It didn't take long for the elevator to reach the top floor.

The doors opened and there stood Harry, smiling. "Hey Kim."

She smiled and walked over to him. Before she could return the greeting, he hugged her tightly. It startled her slightly but she didn't really matter to her. A moment later, he let go of her.

"Hey," she couldn't help but giggle, "What was the hug for?"

"Well, just happy to see ya, Kim."

She smiled as he led her into the living room. The entire place was huge. She couldn't believe he lived in a place like this. Then again, his father was insanely rich. It was extremely well furnished. She couldn't count how many extremely expensive things were in the living room. There were just too many to even try to count.

"So, what do you want to do?"

She didn't know how to answer that question. He has a huge place so no doubt his has a whole lot of stuff to do. She began looking around, trying to think of something. Then she spied a game control and the idea hit her like a ton of bricks.

"How about we play some games." When she said this, she remembered that she wasn't too good at video games.

"Alright. But I'll warn you, I'm pretty good."

Kim laughed and the two walked further into the living room, grabbed a control, and sat on the couch. Harry was about to turn the game console on when she noticed what he had been watching previously. She looked from the T.V. screen to Harry in surprise.

"Harry, you watch wrestling?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I do. I don't watch it as much anymore though." He sounded as though he were a little disheartened by something.

"Why don't you?" After saying this, she realized that it didn't really matter to her. "You know what, you don't have to answer if you want."

"It's alright Kim. It's just that I think that "Bone Saw" McGraw needs to get beaten at some point in time. He wins every match he's in and it's kinda annoying."

She nodded understandingly and Harry turned back to the T.V. She thought she saw something that she knew on the screen but shook her head. She didn't realize who it was until the announcer yelled out the guy's wrestling name.

"May I present the amazing Spider-Man!"

Her heart skipped a beat. It was Peter! He was walking toward the ring, which she thought was suicide. _Oh god Peter. Turn around and walk away. If you go through with this, you're going to get yourself killed. Just turn around and run._

"I can't believe that guy's still going in the ring. He must not be that smart."

_He isn't smart_ Kim thought with a frown. As soon as Peter got in the ring, they began to lower the ring. That got her scared. She turned to Harry, who seemed real interested in the match now. She heard something hit the cage wall so she closed her eyes.

_If that was Peter, I really don't want to see him get hurt._

"Kim, you gotta see this! This new guy is beating the hell out of Bone Saw."

She opened her eyes cautiously, wondering what he meant. Peter was kicking McGraw into the wall, obviously pissing him off. He connected several kicks to McGraw's chest. With one final kick, Peter sent Bone saw flying into a wall and winning the match. Kim had never felt so relieved before that moment.

"Wow, that fight was crazy!" She had never heard Harry this excited before.

He turned to her, smiling happily. He sat back against the couch, laying his head back. "Whoever that Spider-Man guy was, he's a pretty good fighter."

"Yeah, he was."

"Now back to what we planned to do." He sat up and set up the game console quickly. He put in a game and handed her a controller. They choose their character and picked a random stage and fought each other. Harry won the first match so they repeated the process and fought again. They would occasionally nudged each other to try and get an upper hand on the other.

Before they knew it, it was dark out. They had played several matches, Kim winning almost all of them.

"I can't believe you beat me that much. I'm usually a lot better than that."

She laughed as the two leaned back on the couch. "I can't believe it either. It's my first time playing that game."

Harry gave her a look that meant that he didn't believe her at all. She shook her head as her cell phone began to ring. She got up from the couch and walked over to the far window before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Kim dear, it's me sweetie." May sounded upset and it frightened Kim.

"What's going on, Aunt May? What wrong?"

She was silent for a moment and it seemed that she was crying.

"Your uncle…is dead…" She gasped, causing Harry to turn to her in concern. Kim felt as if she couldn't breathe. "He was shot…I'm so sorry, Kimmy."

She hung up, put her phone in her pocket, and closed her eyes. Harry got up and began to walk over to her, his worry growing.

"Kim, what happened?"

She turned to him, eyes welling up with tears. Harry knew instantly that something was wrong and it was making him nervous.

"My…my uncle's dead. He's…"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to cry so Harry took her in his arms, wanting to comfort her. She laid her head on his shoulder, not even trying to stop her tears. He led her to the couch, feeling so bad for her. He made sure that she was comfortable before he made himself comfortable. He just there with her, letting her cry.

He turned to the stairs when he saw Bernard coming down to see what was going on. Harry had noticed that she is slowly beginning to stop crying.

"Is everything okay, sir?" He looked at Bernard and nodded.

"Everything's alright, Bernard. Kim's just having a very bad day." Bernard watched as his young master as he sat there, comforting his friend.

"I think I'm gonna take her to my room. She'll probably cry herself to sleep and I don't want her sleeping on the couch."

Bernard nodded as Harry slowly managed to pick up Kim, who still had tears streaming down her cheeks. He was silent as he carried her up the stairs and to his room. After passing room after room, he finally reached his own. He walked over to the bed and laid her down carefully. She had finally stopped crying, meaning that she had indeed cried herself to sleep.

He pulled a blanket over her, relieved that she wasn't crying anymore. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back down the stairs and into the living room. He sat down on the couch after turning off the game. He laid back, thinking about what had happened in the past few minutes. He closed his eyes, thinking of her smile as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for sticking with during my hiatus. I hope you like the new chapter! And I hope it wasn't too lovey-dovey at the end. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Author Update

Update

Hey everyone, Evermore 21 here! I just want to say that I thank everyone for being followers and for supporting me. And I am sad to say that I am not going to continue my stories here. I have been far too busy in life and I haven't really had the drive to write. I will try to write on another place and if you want to know where, just send me a message. But once again, thank you for the support and I hope none of you are too upset ^^;

~Evermore21


End file.
